


专属爱人

by LaviniaChen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaChen/pseuds/LaviniaChen
Summary: 快上车！来不及了！警匪梗   歹徒盖x警官邓大概会成一个系列   各种玩弄body只有飙车没有什么剧情 随上随开18r  捆绑  x药  异物插入  dirty talkocc见谅





	专属爱人

**Author's Note:**

> 代发

欢迎邓布利多警官的远道而来，寒舍真是蓬荜生辉。”伴随着一阵掌声尖锐的讽刺传到邓布利多的耳中，他也没搞清现状。下班路上他眼前一黑再次醒来就已经身处此地。

　　如今邓布利多虽然醒来但是眼前依旧漆黑，他感觉不到自己的四肢也发不出声音。

　　他不知道得是如今的他正被禁锢于一把木椅子上，修长的双腿被掰开分别绑缚在两端的扶手上，结实的手臂被反绑在背后，明亮的双眼被粗糙的布条遮挡，至于口中自然也没被放过，鲜红色的圆球口塞撑开了两片诱人的唇瓣。

　　完全是一副待宰羔羊的形象

　　“呀！我忘了，警官现在是开不了口的不如......给您看看您现在的处境？”耳边的声音还在继续，故作惊讶后他也不再卖关子。

　　解开了遮目的布条后邓布利多终于明白了他的处境。虽然四肢不能动作但是他还是尽力转动眼球观察着情况，先入目的便是穿着黑衣的格林德沃，现在的他正站在邓布利多的面前肆无忌惮的打量着这具丰满结实的身体嘴边挂着不怀好意的笑容，其次便是格林德沃手里拿着的注射器，昏暗的灯光下针管内黄褐色的液体不安分的晃动着每一下都像是击在邓布利多心头的重拳，这绝对不是什么好东西！

　　但是对格林德沃来说这却是个宝贝，他满意的吻了吻针管外壳然后走到了邓布利多的面前展示着他的宝贝，“警官不是一直在追查R-93药剂吗，今天自己就来试试吧。”

　　邓布利多很清楚R-93是什么，那是他追查许久的一种烈性催情药，强到足以让人抛弃理智雌伏在任何雄性的身下，至于持续时间更是难以预测，最起码他们发现的第一例受害者一年多来都在持续发情。

　　邓布利多已经失去了挣扎的机会，他只能眼睁睁的看着注射器插入他的脖颈然后一点点推进然后等待着自己成为一个千人骑万人操的荡妇。

　　望着邓布利多因惊恐而缩小的瞳孔格林德沃感到了一种难以形容的愉悦感，他一边慢慢的推入药剂一边享受着邓布利多的惊恐，注射到一半时他却停下手头的动作。

　　“这么好的时刻怎么能不留个纪念那？”他凑到邓布利多面前绽开一个更为灿烂笑容，之后他走到椅子背后拿出了一架相机架设在正前方，一个可以将邓布利多全身上下完全收录的角度。

　　当注射器里的液体注射完毕之后没有什么立即的反应，邓布利多只是渐渐从自己的手脚处感觉到些许酸软，他刚刚松了一口气却发现格林德沃正拿着匕首对着他上下比划着。

　　“警官以后怕是没有再穿衣服的机会了，这身警服也就不要留了吧。”

　　于是格林德沃走上前开始摧残这一身裹体的警服，夏季的警服本就轻薄冰凉刀刃几乎是贴着皮肤在滑动，邓布利多虽然恐惧的颤栗着但却不敢挣扎，他只能被动承受着最多在被堵塞住的口中发出些许呜咽。

　　刀刃先是在胸前划开缝隙，樱红的两点露出了他的容貌，不客气的在精巧的小点上用力拧上两把格林德沃用刀尖贴着乳晕讲到，“警官记住了，这里是你的骚奶头。”不过意的他又不知道从哪里搞来了马克笔把自己起的称呼写到了邓布利多的胸前。随后刀刃又对着邓布利多的臀缝做起了手脚，银色的刀锋划过紧挨的两团臀肉直至前方的阳根，刀刃的锋利连带着其中的内裤也被划破，隐秘的器官就这么暴露在空气中被锐利的目光紧盯着。

　　“警官前面分量不小啊。”刀背拍了拍前方沉睡的物件格林德沃嗤笑着，“可惜以后就是个废物了，以后这里......”马克笔被猛地插入收缩的小穴里钝痛感从下身袭来邓布利多再也忍耐不住，他低吼着开始剧烈的挣扎，但令人惋惜的是木椅实际上与地面紧密相连，除了被绳索磨得发红的皮肤其余什么都未能改变。反而马克笔因挣扎脱离了紧致的穴洞滚落在地面上，于是不悦的格林德沃弯下腰毫不留情的将笔杆送回原处。

　　“警官这是等不及想吃男人的鸡巴了吗？”

　　邓布利多僵在原地，拇指粗的笔杆所带来的疼痛便让他有些发狂，他无法想象男人粗大的性器挺进来后他会如何。

　　“警官很识时务。”说完格林德沃又开始摆布邓布利多仅有的衣物，布帛撕裂声像是对邓布利多的凌辱，每一块布料的脱离他都忍不住绞紧身后被强行打开的密穴，收缩时马克笔自带的纹路摩擦着脆弱的肠壁给邓布利多带来难以言喻的感觉，许是药剂生了效果他前端的阳物竟然慢慢立了起来。

　　此时邓布利多的下身已经空无一物，连带着体毛都被匕首尽数刮去，格林德沃满意的欣赏着自己的大作尤其是翘立的阳物。

　　“警官被笔插也会有感觉吗？”格林德沃恶劣的问着，他并不需要答案他只想羞辱邓布利多，“警官会夜夜都会想男人吧？是不是每晚都躺在床上插自己的骚穴自慰，手指不够粗就换成假鸡巴，骚穴一边被插一边流水，每天只能靠高潮才能睡过去，早上起床发现不仅淫水流了一床身上还沾了一身的骚味？在警局上班的时候应该是看到健壮的同事就忍不住幻想他怎么把你摁在办公桌上猛操操到你高潮失禁为止。警官一定经常上厕所偷瞄同事的鸡巴是不是很想当个公共厕所让他们插进你淫荡的屁眼里放水，然后肚子里灌满了尿和精液去审讯罪犯？“  
　　  
　　说话间格林德沃摆弄好了相机，摄影屏被调转了过来。邓布利多可以通过屏幕看到现在的自己破烂的警服衬衣像是情趣制服，胸前被剪开樱红的两点被马克笔圈起来旁边写上加粗了骚奶头三字，至于被掰开的双腿之间一只黑色的马克笔插进后穴里被紧紧绞住，前方的阳物更是在污言秽语的羞辱下完全勃起，还有就是被塞入口塞的嘴巴已经控制不住开始留下涎水，完全是一副泄欲容器的模样！

　　最可怕的是在身体的深处有一股无端的燥热与瘙痒开始发作，尤其是被插入的后穴痒的可怕，他还想要比笔杆更粗大火热的东西插入其中狠狠的抵到深处止痒。邓布利多不自觉的开始扭动身躯，嘴里也发出一些若有若无的呻吟。

　　药剂终于发作了

　　像是格林德沃所说的那样，他的后穴开始分泌液体，甚至顺着笔杆慢慢向外流出。镜头里小穴一张一合的吞吐着笔杆，流出的粘液让塑料外壳亮的反光刺痛着邓布利多的双眼。

　　“警官很喜欢这样吗？”格林德沃走上前挡住了摄影屏，他伸出手抓住马克笔露出的边缘开始在湿滑的穴道里抽插，噗嗤的水声绵绵不绝。

　　瘙痒的感觉在被笔杆侵犯的过程中慢慢消退，替代它的是酥麻的快感，被快感侵袭的邓布利多眼前的场景渐渐模糊，他的眼神有些发直口中流出的涎水愈来愈多渐渐汇成小溪沿着嘴角蜿蜒到了脖颈，真的太舒服了。

　　格林德沃是不会让邓布利多如愿的，他停下抽插转而解开口塞，情动的闷哼瞬间没了阻拦肆意的冲着邓布利多的牙关，

　　“别...别停...痒...”沉迷在性欲的邓布利多早已忘记自己的处境，他浑身上下都在叫嚣着：渴望被男人狠狠的操干！

　　“什么别停？警官说清楚些。”已经达到首要目的的格林德沃诱导着自己的猎物走向下一个陷阱。

　　“下面...下面不要停...想被继续...继续...插”强烈的药性下不过片刻邓布利多的穴口再次瘙痒起来，夹紧腿间的笔杆邓布利多忍不住开口哀求。

　　“下面是哪里？说出来我就满足你。”手指只是将笔杆抽出一个指节的长度格林德沃便感受到了小穴的不舍，他故意晃动着马克笔刺激着敏感而淫荡的肠壁促使邓布利多开口。

　　邓布利多有些茫然，他的理智已经完全出走留在身体里的只剩下爱欲的本能，笔头棱角的刺激虽然缓解了一些燥热但是在那之后袭来的是更加强烈的空虚，他还想要更强烈的感觉！

　　“下面...下面是...”邓布利多仰头念叨着开始思考如何讨好格林德沃，他努力回忆着所有的称呼最后还是穷前的词语提醒了他，被折磨得快要发疯的邓布利多连忙大喊“骚穴...是骚穴！不要停骚穴还想被插！”

　　一用力整只马克笔被插入邓布利多的身体，连带着格林德沃的前端指节都被穴口紧紧咬住。

　　“啊！”身体被异物进入到一个前所未有的深度在一声呻吟之后邓布利多射了，被笔插射了。

　　被药物改造的身体在短暂的余韵后又不再满足，邓布利多盯着面前人腿间的隆起舔了舔嘴唇，他想要被格林德沃的鸡巴操干。

　　格林德沃很明白邓布利多的意图，因为这也是他的目的之一。他解开自己的西裤袒露出自己令人骄傲的阳物，撸动着挺立的分身他依旧没有放过邓布利多，“想要吗？”

　　扭动着腰肢试图挤压后穴缓解空虚的邓布利多回过神点了点头，但这还没有达到格林德沃预期，他再次开口，“吃别人鸡巴是件非常不礼貌的事情，邓布利多警官不是很注重礼仪吗？”着重咬紧了警官二字，格林德沃像是在嘲讽着什么。

　　第一时间邓布利多的脑海里就充斥着please，may I 等字眼，在艰难的组合排序后他张合着自己嫩红的小穴对格林德沃发出邀请，“求...求...嗯...您用鸡巴干...干一干我...啊...的骚穴，他...他想吃您的大...大鸡巴”

　　不再犹豫，忍耐许久的格林德沃在抽出马克笔便深入其中，湿润的穴道没有任何阻力在一声长抒之后他彻底的进入了邓布利多的身体。柔软的肠壁急切的贴上坚硬巨物，黏腻的液体被挤出体内均匀的覆盖在邓布利多的腿根上反射出诱人的光芒。

　　“好大...嗯...”巨物灼热的温度传递到邓布利多神经，他忍不住收紧缩身体仔细的品味着插在屁股里的男根。

　　特殊的姿势让格林德沃不用再费心去理会邓布利多的状态，他一边用下身冲击着一边用空余的两只手攀到胸前开始拉扯乳头。早就挺立的乳头格外敏感，只是稍稍用力他的主人便泣不成声。

　　“疼...不要了...啊！不要了...骚奶头要被掐坏了...”邓布利多大叫着眼角溢出的泪水不知是因为疼还是舒爽，樱红色的乳头已经变成充血的艳红色连带着他的胸膛都染上了浅浅的粉色。

　　“警官也知道这是骚奶头吗？”向外拉扯着两枚有些肿胀的乳头格林德沃开始了新的一轮羞辱。

　　“啊...是骚奶头，会...会流奶的骚奶头，呜...求您别扯了肿了...肿了会流不出奶的。”邓布利多也不知道自己在说些什么，他只知道只有顺着格林德沃的意他才愿意狠狠的干他，干到他射精，干到他高潮甚至是干到他失禁。  
　　  
　　格林德沃停下了下身的动作，他松开一枚被蹂躏的的乳头，然后改为吸吮撕咬的方式妄图证明邓布利多话语的可行性。  
　　  
　　“不行了…骚…骚穴…啊……受不了了，要出…出奶了……啊！”被咬的痛呼一声他的身体有一股淫液从穴道深处涌出，打湿了身体里的龟头，这让邓布利多脸上有了一瞬间的茫然，他的身体已经淫荡的失去了底线。  
　  
　　抹了一把交合处的粘液格林德沃伸出两根手指插入那张浪叫的嘴里，他搅动着软舌模仿着性交的动作随即下身也发起了新的一轮冲击。  
　　  
　　手指的玩弄打断了情动的呻吟，邓布利多也只能从嘴角泄露出嗯啊的音节以此放纵自己身体内窒息般的快感。  
　　  
　　“警官咬的我好紧啊，这么喜欢我的鸡巴吗？骚穴一直在流水那，真想不到居然这么淫荡。”格林德沃抬起头嘲笑着，他开始调整角度故意冲着肉穴某处发力。是的，他发现了那个让邓布利多沉沦欲海的密处，只要轻轻一碰四周的软肉就会牢牢套住他的阳物，就像现在这样。  
　　  
　　“唔！”铺天盖地的快感淹没了邓布利多，他感觉自己快被钉死在格林德沃这根火热的巨物上，虽然是这样但是淫荡的身体还是不满足于此，他晃动着自己的屁股想要吞吃更多东西，比如说格林德沃的囊袋。  
　　  
　　“警官喜欢被操骚点的感觉吗？”用龟头重重研磨着密处格林德沃开了他的拷问。  
　　  
　　“嗯…喜欢被操…啊……骚点的感觉……好舒服啊。”  
　　  
　　算是奖励，格林德沃缓缓地退出秘穴又飞速的挺入正中靶心，而邓布利多则惊呼一声前端的阳物再次翘起甚至马眼处分泌出透明的汁水。格林德沃继续拷问，“警官您真骚，像条发情的野狗怎么都喂不饱，下面的骚穴一直不放过我的鸡巴，是想吃我的精液给我生个崽吗？”  
　　  
　　“唔……我是骚狗……骚狗想要大鸡巴的精液，然后……然后怀上孩子挺着肚子继续挨操。”  
　　  
　　屈辱的话语从邓布利多口中吐出，眼角的泪水也止不住的下流，他感受到灼热的精液浇灌在他的体内久久不停。

从今以后他便是格林德沃的专属性奴了。


End file.
